


Fate Can Be Cruel

by 2cutePANDAsian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, I contribute to the fandom again, I'm sorry Bec, More angst, Panda is a horrible person, i like making Bec suffer, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2cutePANDAsian/pseuds/2cutePANDAsian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, whenever Ladybug uses her Miraculous Cure, it shortens her life span.  And whenever Chat Noir uses his Cataclysm he increases his life span.  This is what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate Can Be Cruel

            She didn’t know. She didn’t know that every time she used Miraculous Cure her life was eaten away. She would have been careful and not use it unnecessarily. But it didn’t matter now. She used her last Miraculous Cure to cleanse the city from the damage this last Akuma caused.

            And she was dying.

            She was so weak; she didn’t have the strength to hold her head up.

            Ladybug knew something was wrong when she couldn’t keep up with Chat Noir, couldn’t make the same jumps as him. She knew something was wrong when she suddenly pitched forward as her vision blacked out.

            “My Lady?” Chat called, his voiced laced with worry. “What’s wrong?”

            Ladybug groaned as she struggled to sit up. She looked at her partner, his green eyes worried. She gave a small smile.

            “I’m sorry Chat.” She smiled faintly. “I should have told you earlier.” Breathing was starting to become harder. Chat moved over to her, lifting her head and placing it in his lap. He took her hands in his, squeezing softly.

            “What is it?” He asked.

            “You know how whenever you use Cataclysm you regain health or increase your lifespan?” He nodded, knowing where she was going. Tears started to form in his eyes. “Whenever I use Miraculous Cure, it takes away my lifespan.”

            “No,” he said softly. He started shaking his head. “Don’t say it.”

            “I’ve used up my time.” A sob. And a single tear rolled down his face. “I’m dying, Kitty.” A choked sob escaped his lips and Ladybug started tearing up as well. She had to stay strong for her partner. Even if she was leaving him, she needed to be strong.

            “I only regret that I’m leaving you Kitty. And that I never told Adrien that I liked him.” She confessed. In hindsight, she should have just said crush, but she wasn’t thinking clearly right now.

            “Adrien… Adrien Agreste?” Chat asked confused.

            “Yes, Adrien Agreste,” she answered. She paused, taking a deep breath before resuming talking. “I sit,” a pause and a cough, “behind him in class.” She pulled her hand away and noticed it was speckled dark red—blood.

            “Wha—Marinette?”

            “How do you know my name?” She was growing weaker, her voice barely coming out. Breathing hurt, everything hurts. She should save her strength.

            “Because,” a flash of green light and suddenly Adrien’s face was above her, “I’m Adrien.” He gave a small smile, his face still streaked with tears.

            Ladybug gave a small gasp; her hands flew up to her mouth. Or at least she tried; rather she got her hands up to her chest before her arm stopped listening to her. She struggled to give another small smile. Her Chat, her Chat was Adrien. Her crush. He was in front of her this entire time. She was in front of him this entire time.

            She lost feeling in her limbs; it was slowly creeping up towards her center. She could feel her heart beating less and less. Her breaths becoming harder with each passing minute. The corners of her vision were blackening. And all she could see was her Kitty.

            Tears splashed down on her cheeks. Adrien. He was openly crying now. Tears were streaming down his face. She felt terrible, leaving him like this.

            She struggled to move her hand up to his face. She wiped away his tears and pressed her palm to his cheek. He held her hand to his cheek and nuzzled her palm. She took a deep breath and poured all her strength into her next words. “Stay strong, Kitty.” She started crying now. She didn’t want to leave, not when she finally found him. But fate can be cruel sometimes. “Whatever you do, keep living. Keep smiling. I will always be with you.” She closed her eyes. And she breathed her last breath.

            Adrien sobbed over Ladybug’s body. Plagg floated in the background, unsure if he should say something to his boy. Instead, he floated to Adrien and nuzzled his neck, offering whatever comfort he could to the boy.

            There was a flash of pink, and a small ladybug like creature flew out of the earrings. Tikki looked to Adrien, her eyes full of sorrow and apologies. She flew over to him and sat on his other shoulder, also offering him whatever comfort she could.

            Adrien looked at Marinette’s body. She looked so small and weak now. Her body was so cold, so cold unlike the warm soul it housed.

            And so, they stayed there. Mourning the loss of their friend and loved one. They stayed there until the sky turned dark and rain started to fall on them. Rain mixed with the tears on their face. They stayed there until the tears stopped coming, at least for today, as they would never stop mourning the loss of their loved one. They stayed there until Adrien transformed and picked up Marinette’s body. He kissed her forehead, then her lips, so cold and stiff.

            He leapt over the rooftops, carrying her body through their patrol route, their last patrol together, before taking her body out of town. There, he used Cataclysm, destroying her body.

            That day, Paris lost their beloved heroine. They mourned the loss of her for months. All the while Marinette was listed as missing. She was never found and was assumed to be dead. Nobody knows what happened to her. Except Adrien. Adrien will always know.

            Adrien will always remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been banging out angst left and right lately.... I wonder why that is... Oh well. :) Come bug me on Tumblr! :D


End file.
